


Alone

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Your bestfriend doesn't want you to think you're alone.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Requested 'by tag reading anon' on Tumblr

"Why are you sulking?" Jackson asks, his hands squishing your face.

"Let me go," you try to say, but since he's fondly playing with your rounded cheeks, it's more of a mumble.

Jackson is your best friend more than he's everyone's best friend. You've been there for each other through thick and thin. He used to be a bully when you were kids, until he used that strength to protect you from even worse bullies. You wondered why he would help you get back your diary, when he himself teased you for keeping something lame. He said there's no like or hate when someone is being oppressed. While he did tease you about being _girly_ , but he never tried to invade your privacy like them. Behind the annoying loud boy is a thoughtful boy too. You find yourself trying to understand him.

Now you're two college students struggling in the city. Jackson is the only one from your town who also took the risk to study far away, that's why you stick to each other. Though, of course, you both gained friends separately, at the end of the day, you understand each other more than anyone else.

"Did you and Mark fight?" he asks, finally taking a seat across you. He grabs a piece of fruit from the centre plate.

Jackson comes to your apartment randomly. You used to have a roommate, but Jackson was _home_ more than she was. Soon enough, she moved out, and since you earn enough money from your part time job to pay for the entire rent, you decided to just stay alone and prevent rumours of you and Jackson spreading out even more.

You're used to them. Even back in your town, people assumed you and Jackson are a couple since you're always together and your best friend doesn't know the limits of physical affection. Here in the city though, not everyone will heed your explanation, since they didn't see you and Jackson grow up together.

One of those was your ex-roommate. Jackson was dating a girl back then and while he did lessen his visit to you, it's still so much for the girl. You learned that your roommate, who was her friend, exaggerated stories about you and Jackson. They broke up and now you're scared to ruin his relationships again.

Another one was the guy you were seeing a month ago, Mark.

"We decided to just stay as friends," you tell Jackson casually. It wasn't a big deal to you anyway. Mark is handsome and sweet, but maybe you're too used to _someone's_ handsomness and sweetness, so it takes more than that to make your heart flutter.

"What?! How could he do that?!" Jackson slams the table.

You roll your eyes. Him being overreacting is normal. "It was a mutual decision. I don't see him as anything more than a friend, and he feels like it would be best to just stay like that."

"But why now?! We're supposed to attend the batch reunion back in our hometown, remember? You need a date!"

"I don't _need_ one, to be honest. I can just go there alone, endure their sympathetic looks since they think I'm more focused on my career than boys. It's actually a compliment to be thought of as career-oriented."

"Except, they'll whisper behind your back about how you'll end up like Granny Jane. You remember her?"

You snort. Granny Jane is the sweet cat lady in your neighbourhood. She never married, and silly teenagers like you back then thought it's the worst end. But having a glimpse of real life, you actually admire Granny Jane. She was happy, not despite, but with being alone. She lives in a homely mansion and gives away pastries to the neighbours. She has her cats and a beautiful garden to take care of. You've never seen the old woman frown.

You remember your last day in your hometown. Granny Jane gave you a pack of your favourite cookies, the ones she gives away ever since you were little. She didn't say any wishes to be successful or advices on how to survive out there. It felt like she wanted you to learn and achieve things at your own pace.

"I don't mind being Granny Jane," you admit. "In fact, I think I _will_ be like her."

"But what about your dream wedding?! Remember, you used to pretend that you're a bride and I play as everybody else? I wanted to be the officiator of your wedding because of it!"

You laugh aloud. Jackson never fails to amuse you. "Never mind that. What about you? Are you ready to go back and find out that your first love is married?"

"That's impossible. My first love is Granny Jane," he effictively counters, making you laugh more.

¤¤¤

In fact, it wasn't Granny Jane. Though Jackson is fond of the old woman who tolerated his playfulness, Jackson first felt what they called love when he saw someone in a dangerous situation. It's not something a person could've died at, but for young Superman wanna-be Jackson Wang, he had to help.

He will never forget that feeling of worry when he saw you crying and running after a boy who stole your notebook. Jackson recognised it as the one you always write into, and he had tried to peek on it, only to gain a smack on the head. It seemed very important and he hated seeing you cry (even though he had made you cry himself a couple of times).

When you thanked him, he promised himself that he will always come to save you. There's something fulfilling and heartwarming about receiving gratitude. But when you asked him why he decided to step in, he couldn't find an acceptable reason. He made up some thoughtful excuse, hoping you will like him more because of it.

It's been years, but Jackson thinks he's not making any progress. He tried making you feel jealous by dating someone. He hinted the want to be with you by saying that the reason he and his ex broke up was because of you. But you just don't seem to see him as anything else. Jackson thought of setting you up with someone and having your heart broken, just so he can step in and save you again. Desperate, he knows, but look how that backfired. You'd rather be Granny Jane now.

"I did tell you it was a stupid idea," Mark, his friend--or supposed to be friend, rubs salt on the wound. Jackson only makes a face before putting the call down at the sight of the familiar old street.

The taxi arrives in front of their house. It was a boring ride, since you decided to stay in the city and just work. Jackson already promised his mom that he'll come home, so he doesn't have a choice but to go home alone.

"Mom, why is there no fanfare to welcome your hardworking son?!" Jackson quickly complains when he enters the house. He stops when he sees the grim expression on his parent's faces. "What happened?"

¤¤¤

You run to Jackson's arms as soon as you see him. Taking the express train was faster, but it gave you no time to sort out your thoughts.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he says while he pats your head. You're hugging him in the middle of a crowd but you don't care. "Why don't we get you home for now? We'll talk about it on the car."

Jackson tells you how Granny Jane died. It was sudden and everyone is heartbroken. The reunion is cancelled because the townspeople want to mourn for the old lady. You yourself feel like you've lost a big part of you, and you did since Granny Jane was constant during your childhood.

What's more regretful is that she made cookies for the reunion. She passed away right after delivering it to the organisers. It's like her goodbye of some sorts. You arrive at her vigil to find familiar people crying for her.

"Dear, you told me you're not coming," your mother says when she spots you arriving with Jackson. You didn't bother to drop by to your house first, only Granny Jane's wake in mind. Jackson is holding your bags behind you.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I wasn't planning to. I just heard that Granny Jane passed away," you explain as she hugs you.

Your mom nods. "We're all shocked too. I'll just go home to prepare your bedroom. Come home when you're done paying respects."

You nod and she squeezes your arm before disappearing. Jackson is back to your side.

¤¤¤

"I can't help but wonder how I will end up. If I'll die alone like her too, since I don't see anyone liking me enough to stay with me. Should I start adopting cats?" you wonder. You're now sitting at the farther back with Jackson beside you. You're watching people come and go to look at her for the last time.

"Can you shut up about being alone for a moment?"

You look at Jackson, surprised at his offended tone. He looks pissed. "Hey, you're hurting my feelings."

"Sorry," he immediately softens, "but I hate you sulking about being alone."

You sigh. "Fine. I'll be happy about being alone. I have freedom to do whatever I want."

" **That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I meant,** " he points out. He turns his chair so he can look straight into your eyes. "Look. _You've never been alone_ , just like Granny Jane. She may not had a significant other or kids, but look how many people came for her. Even you, who didn't want to come home, took the first train."

If you think of it that way, he's right. But unlike Granny Jane, you don't think you'll be a sweet neighbourhood grandma. You'll probably be called a witch and used by parents to scare their kids.

"I hate that you keep saying you're alone. Am I like a ghost here? Can't you see me?"

You find Jackson looking hurt. You almost want to laugh in amusement, but you don't want to upset him further if he really is mad about it. "But you don't count. You're my best friend. You're obliged to stay with me."

He scoffs. "I think after you embarrassed yourself during prom, you should be thankful that I still love you enough to stay. Please give me more credit!"

You don't want to remember prom anymore, and you catch something in his statement. "What did you say?"

"Give me more credit."

"No, before that."

"You know I say a lot of words. I don't even remember most of them."

"Well, that's the first time you ever told me you love me, so you have to remember it!"

Jackson's eyes widen. You're not sure what for. "What? I always tell you I love you!"

You try to think of any moment. "No, you don't!"

"I did! Remember when I saw you wearing that dress and you were so beautiful, I tried to convince you not to go out and just have a movie marathon with me?"

You're pretty sure that was on your first date with Mark. Jackson set you up with that friend of his, so you wanted not to disappoint. "You were just staring at me until I went out. You didn't say anything!"

"I'm pretty sure I said 'God, I love you so much. Let's get married now.'"

You're almost sure he's playing now. "Oh please, Jackson. How sweet of you to think of that just because I looked attractive at the very least."

"Hey, I also told you I love you when that douchebag Jinyoung dumped you!"

"What?!"

"Yeah. You were crying hysterically in the toilet, intoxicated. I told you to shut up because I love you anyway. Why did you even go out with that dork? Have you seen his clothes? Who wears tucked-in shirts and pants that stop before your ankle?"

"Oh my God!" you exclaim. You look around to see if you disturbed anyone. Some old ladies near you are giving you a look. "You should stop now, Wang Jackson. I'm starting to take things out of context. I'm afraid our friendship will end."

"That's fine as long as our _relationship_ starts."

You're lost for words. Is your best friend really saying that he loves you, like _love_ loves you, while you're on a wake? "I can't believe we're doing this right here."

"Hey, Granny Jane will be proud, don't worry."

You run your fingers through your hair. You're still not sure of what just happened but somehow, the conversation cleared something for you. You're never really going to be alone. The man beside you will never let that. And if by chance he means he loves you as more than a best friend, then you yourself will make sure that you'll be with him so he won't be like Grandpa June, the old wizard living at the other end of the street.


End file.
